The affixation of lights and other electronically-activated sensory transducers to fabric and apparel is well known. Lights in particular provide an element of novelty and attractiveness to the apparel. Often, the light-emitting elements project through the apparel fabric (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,366,780; 5,278,734). The light-emitting elements are thus exposed, and are subject to damage. In addition, they can interrupt the exterior hand and feel of the fabric. The lighting elements may be mounted to circuit boards, which may be of a flexible construction, or may be interconnected and connected to a control unit by wires or by a conductive layer applied to the fabric. Other illuminated garments utilize electro-luminescent films glued or otherwise affixed to the front of the garment.
In general, garments incorporating such circuits are difficult to launder due to the nature of the mounted components and are sensitive to the ingress of moisture during washing. The circuits themselves are also often relatively energy-intensive, requiring either large batteries or the need to frequently replace the batteries. In addition, the complexity of manufacture of the circuits and their installation upon the garment can be cost prohibitive, and can impede the range of designs in which the circuitry is employed and limit the effects able to be obtained at reasonable cost.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an item of apparel incorporating transducers, and preferably illumination means, that is both efficient to manufacture and efficient in operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an item of apparel having transducers, and preferably illumination means, that substantially retain the look and feel of a conventional garment and which may be laundered with limited risk of damage to the transducer circuitry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a garment or other fabric item, and a method of assembling such a garment or fabric item that facilitates the incorporation of a variety of sensory signal generating transducers, such as illumination means, to allow for a wide variety of designs and transducer patterns.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a fabric article construction wherein potentially replaceable or moisture-sensitive circuit components may be easily removed from the construction and reinstalled as desired.